Empire Tech
'Empire Techs' Empire Techs come in three flavors: Military, Commercial, and Imperial. Each of these flavors is additionally divided into three tiers, with more powerful techs generally being on higher tiers and requiring some lower-tier tech to be researched first. Once researched, Empire Techs appear in the Tech panel and are available to use, usually for a cost. Select the target (usually a province) if necessary, and then activate the tech you want by clicking on it. When used, it may take a turn for the effects to happen, depending on the tech. 'Roads & Infrastructure ' *Military Tier 1 *Use Cost: Pay per province *Description: Build roads and infrastructure in your provinces to grant a free move to friendly armies or spies moving through it. 'Propaganda ' *Military Tier 1 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Spy Power. Move a spy into a province that contains one or more unfriendly armies and activate this power. The spy spreads anti-war propaganda, causing all non-allied armies in that province not to heal for a couple turns, even if they move from that province. 'Resistance ' *Military Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Resistance fighters (extra units) augment your forces in the selected province for one battle. 'Lightning Deployment ' *Military Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Move one army from an owned province into any other owned province in one turn, even if other provinces intervene. 'Reinforcements ' *Military Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use and army is lost *Description: Designate an army as reinforcements for one turn and select an adjacent province it’s meant to reinforce. In a battle in the adjacent province, you can choose to call in your reinforcements, effectively getting an extra army’s worth of units to fight with, although the army itself is disbanded on the world level. 'Scorched Earth ' *Military Tier 3 *Use Cost: Cheap, but units, army, and militia are lost *Description: During battle, sacrifice your armies in the province and scorch the earth to halt all resource production (battle and world level) in the province for all players for several turns. There is a small chance the attempt will fail. 'People’s Army (Eastern Region Only) ' *Military Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per army *Description: Increase the size of a selected army. Allows you to add units beyond the normal pop limit. 'Shock and Awe (Western Region Only) ' *Military Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Select a province you have invaded (where a battle will be fought). When the battle begins, a wing of aircraft will carpet bomb the defender’s base.Surviving buildings will produce units or gather resources at only half the normal production rate for a few minutes after the attack finishes. 'Snak Attack (Middle East Region Only) ' *Military Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Select an army. The army can be moved two provinces instead of just one, jumping over the intervening province and penetrating deeper into an enemy’s empire. (Crossing water still requires ships.) 'Corruption ' *Commercial Tier 1 *Use Cost: Free after research *Description: Spy Power. Any of your spies, when in an enemy province, automatically siphons off a percentage of world resources gathered in that province each turn. Two spies siphon off twice as much. 'Supply Line ' *Commercial Tier 1 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Select a province in which a battle will be fought the following turn. For the duration of that battle you will receive additional drop-shipments of resources at periodic intervals. 'Eminent Domain ' *Commercial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Purchase outright any unowned province to which you have line of sight. 'Sabotage ' *Commercial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use (chance spy may perish) *Description: Spy Power. Move a spy into a province owned by another player and order sabotage. The province’s designation and the benefits it confers are taken away for one full turn. Additionally, there is a better than even chance of destroying Roads & Infrastructure, a Cultural Landmark, or a Production Center (if the pr'o'''vince containsthem), and the owner cannot rebuild for one full turn. There’s a small' 'chance the spy may not survive. 'Production Center ' *Commercial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay to build or rebuild *Description: A Production Center is a special world-level structure that increases the world resource values of the province it is built in. You are allowed only one Production Center at a time, and the province in which it is built cannot have an army you own in it. You’ll get more value out of the province depending on how you designated the province: #Commercial Provoince = more Commerce income per turn #Imperial Province= more Imperial income per turn #Military Province = higher army cap #Research Province = more Research income per turn 'Fund Rebels ' *Commercial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Descripti : Spy Power. Move a spy into a province owned by another player. The spy funds the local tribes, which turn hostile to the province owner and attack on the following turn. 'Hire Mercenary Army (Eastern Region Only) ' *Commercial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Select a province (in which a battle will be fought) .When the battle begins, an army of independently-controlled mercenaries marches in and attacks your enemies. You may hire only one mercenary army per province. 'Black Market (Middle East Region Only) ' *Commercial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay when setting up trade route *Description: Allows you to establish a black market trade route with enemies. All income produced by the route is taken from your enemy’s stockpile. Blackmarket trade vehicles are stealthy to all other players, but can be spotted by a spy. 'Sactions (Western Region Only) ' *Commercial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: All resource gathering (world and battle level) in one target province is suspended for all players for a few turns. Trade routes run but produce no income. 'Superior Intel ' *Imperial Tier 1 *Use Cost: Free after research *Description: Spy Power. When in a province, the spy automatically collects intelligence on the province’s designation, world-level structures, and you can look at the composition of armies and the militia in the same province as the spy. 'Frontiers ' *Imperial Tier 1 *Use Cost: Free after research *Description: Increases world line of sight. You can see the owner and value of a province from two provinces away rather than one. 'Tribal Subsidies ' *Imperial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Description: Spy Power. Significantly increases your relations with all tribes in an unowned province. 'Patriotic Rally ' *Imperial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay per use (and temporarily lose resource gathering) *Description: When you pay for a Patriotic Rally (in a province you own), the province cannot be invaded for one full turn. But due to the rally no world-level income is gathered in the province for that turn. Once used you cannot have another rally for a full turn. 'Cultural Landmark ' *Imperial Tier 2 *Use Cost: Pay to build or rebuild *Description: A Cultural Landmark is a special world-level structure that is so revered that foreign armies will not invade the province in which it is constructed. Additonally, a Cultural Landmark brings in +1 Commerce each turn, regardless of what the province is designated. You are allowed only one Cultural Landmark at a time, and it cannot be built in a Military province. It takes one turn to construct (or to remove and rebuild in a different province). No armies (friendly or otherwise) are allowed in the Cultural Landmark’s province. To invade a province with a Cultural Landmark, you may either try to Sabotage it with a spy or cut the province off the from the rest of owner’s empire (i.e., so it’s not adjacent to any other province in that player's empire). 'Coup d'Etat ' *Imperial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use *Décription: Spy Power. Move your spy into a province owned by another player, which has at least one of that player’s armies in it, and attempt a Coup d’Etat (chance of success goes down the more armies there are). If the Coup is successful the province becomes yours the following turn. Any world buildings and armies are destroyed. 'Border Growth (Eastern Region Only) ' *Imperial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per province taken *Description: Your empire automatically tries to expand every few turns, taking over an adjacent, unowned province (if any). Each province costs resources to take. If you don’t have enough resources, the border growth fails. 'No-Spy Zone(Middle East Region Only) ' *Imperial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use (and uses up a spy) *Description: Spy Power. Move a spy into province you own and designate a No-Spy Zone there. Your spy is used up setting up the Zone (it takes one turn) and from then on no foreign spies are allowed in that province. You can have only on No-Spy Zone. 'Foment Revolt (Western Region Only) ''' *Imperial Tier 3 *Use Cost: Pay per use (armies increase cost) *Description: Select a province owned by another player that is adjacent to a province you own and foment a revolt there. The following turn, the province breaks away from the other player and becomes an unowned province. The cost of fomenting a revolt goes up as there are more foreign armies in the province, but the armies are destroyed. Category:Empire Earth III Category:Civilizations Category:Empire Tech